Vultraz (The Vultraz Trilogy)
The moment Ibrow saw Vultraz in stores, he wanted the set, and he got it. Vultraz became his favourite Bionicle character soon after. He is one of the few sets that Ibrow has rebuilt and left built repeatedly, and at some point or another always turns up in Ibrow's comedies. After the cancellation of Vultraz's Journey Returns, Vultraz was set aside as a character permanently. However, he has Personality Usually, Vultraz is, for the most part, sane, although he sometimes seemes to be the opposite. When dealing with Vezon, he has a very short temper, and he despises Hero Factory, robots, Mazeka, and anyone who sides with them. Although he originally hated Ibrow as well, eventually the two of them become friends. In Vultraz's Diner Vultraz was originally the owner of Vultraz's Diner, which Ibrow and his friend came up with in mid-2008. However, his friend lost interest, so Ibrow left it until he'd joined BZPower. Soon after, his first comedy was born- both Ibrow's and Vultraz's. These are the only comedies on BZPower that star Vultraz as a character that is important in some way. Vultraz's Diner In the original Vultraz's Diner, Vultraz is the tired boss of the diner that lives above the diner. Originally in the plans, Vultraz had to walk across Metru-Nui to get to the diner, but that was scrapped. He eventually begins to slowly lose his sanity as he gets more and more insane employees and guest stars. He didn't have any abilities in the original Vultraz's Diner, and was completely at the mercy of the plot and Ibrow, the narrator. Ask Vezon Before this comedy was dead and cancelled, Vultraz was one of the workers on the first Ask Vezon. This comedy was a sidestory to Vultraz's Diner that starred the skakdi Vezon, who was a comic relief character in the main character. Although a third chapter was written, it was never posted. Vultraz's Journey After Vultraz's Diner had ended and fallen off the radar, Ibrow began the sequel, Vultraz's Journey. In this comedy, Vultraz was mostly in control of what was happening, until things sprialled out of control for him. Due to lack of replies, Vultraz's Journey kicked the bucket and was cancelled. Vultraz wouldn't show up in another comedy until Vultraz's Diner was revamped. The Reign of ALMIGHTY The Reign of ALMIGHTY stars Vultraz and a whole host of other characters. In this series Vultraz as a whole was far more short tempered with everyone, more violent (although less gory), infinitely more powerful, and even smarter. The New Vultraz's Diner Vultraz began this comedy as a normal character, just like before; however, he soon began to grow more powerful. By the end of the comedy he was able to Shoop Da Woop, though he quickly exhausted this ability. The Hilarious Misadventures of Vultraz Vultraz grew eternally resourceful in this comedy, to compensate for his sudden lack of power; he met Krika, who happened to somehow have what appeared to be god level powers, Zaktan, who could never stay dead, became allies with several of Hero Factory, and also allied with Miserix (another uber powerful Makuta). Vultraz also ended up being aided by both Ibrow and Globin, the narrators of the Vultraz's Diner universe. At the end, when ALMIGHTY was seemingly destroyed, Vultraz also gained his powers over all of comedies. The Journey Coming once available. Category:Characters Category:Vultraz's Diner Category:iBrow Category:Crossovers Category:I Am The Best Category:Freelancers